1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to data communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling parameters of a wireless data streaming system which can adaptively control the parameters when transmitting a data stream via a wireless channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The network performance of wireless communication systems changes frequently due to the time-varying and fading characteristics of wireless communication channels. Related art wireless communication systems ensure a required quality of services (QoS) by selectively controlling a plurality of parameters of a predetermined layer. However, related art wireless communication systems may not be able to guarantee satisfactory performance when the properties of wireless communication channels change. Also, related art wireless communication systems control a plurality of parameters using a hierarchical system architecture comprised of a plurality of independent layers and thus may not be able to achieve a required QoS.